Koi
by invi-chan
Summary: Petit oneshot où Ban avoue enfin ses sentiments à Ginji


**texte by Jo-9tails**

**traduction by invi-chan**

Koi

#POV de Ban#

Ne parle pas.

Ne dis rien.

"Ban-chaan..."

Je t'avais prévenu, cela ne marche pas sur moi...

"Ban-chan ?"

aarggghhh ! Je peux le faire, je peux. Ignore-le. Je n'ai qu'à fermer mes oreilles et l'ignorer.

"Ban-chaaaaaaaaan..."

Mince ! Bon dieu pourquoi est-ce que j'ai regardé dans ces yeux ! Non ! Ignore juste ses yeux marron chocolat qui brillent avec un sentiment se rapprochant presque de la joie extrême... ces yeux marrons qui fait que mon coeur est comme... Argh ! Mince ! Ne les fait pas ressembler à des yeux de petit chien...

"Ban-chan."

Ma résolution s'échappe.

Je soupire de défaite alors que SD-Ginji attrape mon bras gauche avec gaieté, je marche en traînant les pieds tandis que nous entrons dans le petit restaurant. Quand nous nous asseyons sur l'une des banquettes, je vois mon compagnon blond se tortiller dans tous les sens sur son siège joyeusement, finalement capable d'arrêter de se priver de manger depuis presque deux jours. Il commanda un bol de ramen et un plat de tempura avec du gohan. Je demandais un verre d'eau. Après tout, c'était gratuit. Et avec un peu de chance, ce serait possible de faire croire à mon estomac qu'il était plein.

J'appuie mes coudes sur la table pendant que Ginji parle de sa dernière conversation avec Natsumi-chan au Honky Tonk. Je fais facilement abstraction de cela et focalise mon attention sur lui. Je ne peux quasiment jamais lui refuser quoi que ce soit quand il me regarde d'une certaine manière. Tout le monde ne connait pas cette faiblesse - et je souhaite la garder secrète. Les gens seraient amusés par la profondeur de mes sentiments envers mon partenaire, mais de la manière trompeuse dont je le traite je les persuade de penser autrement...

Je ne mettrais jamais en avant mes sentiments. J'ai toujours été un homme introverti. La compassion n'a jamais été une issue pour moi. Et je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Ginji. Je me rappelle le jour où mon amour et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois.

Flash Back

Alors que je me baladais dans les rues du Mugenjo, est arrivé ce sentiment que tout ce qui composait mon monde était maintenant morne et ennuyeux, et qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même. C'est l'effet que produit parfois la Cité de l'Infini, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Alors Raitei est venu, et mon monde fut baigné de sa lumière.

Fin du Flash Back

En plein milieu de mes pensées, je vois Ginji-SD me faire un de ses sourires adorables. Personne ne peut me blâmer si je fonds dans cette situation. J'aime comment ses cheveux blonds reflètent les rayons du soleil pendant que nous roulons dans ma voiture. J'aime comment ses yeux s'illuminent chaque fois qu'il me regarde, et je déteste quand ils sont ternes après qu'un de ses amis soit triste. J'aime aussi son air confus adorable quand il est face à quelque chose de particulièrement banale pour nos vies de tous les jours qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré dans le Mugenjou. Il vient vers moi pour que je lui explique bien sûr, et j'aime comment il me fait me sentir utile.

Ce n'est pas surprenant que je l'aime.

Lorsque la nourriture arrive, Ginji remarque enfin le serveur ne servant que lui et me jette un regard interrogateur. Il lève un sourcils devant le verre d'eau que je sirote et la seule chose que je peux dire est, "c'est moins cher comme ça."

Il se met dans son mode chibi et je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas devenir doux et gagatiser devant cette forme. Mince. Ginji a un mauvais effet sur moi. Mais bizarrement, cela ne m'ennuie pas vraiment. Je ne le comprends pas, je suis devenu tendre, depuis que je suis venu au secours de Raitei et que j'ai eu Ginji en récompense.

"Ne, ne Ban-chan, mange ça !" dit-il avec excitation tout en tendant ses baguettes vers moi, les nouilles se tordant et tombant sur la table. "Err, baka, je ne peux pas en mettre autant dans ma bouche ! "m'écrié-je en lui faisant un regard légèrement furieux. Il n'a pas à partager. Je n'ai pas faim. Pas beaucoup.

Il mange un peu de ses nouilles et recommence à me tendre ses baguettes. "Voilà Ban-chan ! Mange !"dit-il, un sourire lumineux sur son visage. Mince. Il peut être très persuasif. J'essaie désespéremment de chasser les pensées hentai de mon cerveau tandis que je prends délicatement les nouilles dans ma bouche, secrétèment touché par l'innocente affection qu'il me montre.

Il continue de me nourrir, et je suis touché encore une fois par sa gentillesse. Quelqu'un d'aussi doux ne devrait pas se changer en une personne sans coeur, mauvaise comme l'est Raitei. Une éternité passe, apparement l'espace d'un battement de coeur, et la dernière pièce de tempura est mangée. Par moi, étonnement.

Je lui fais un de mes rares sourires alors que je fouille à la recherche des dernières pièces que nous avions. Il me sourit en remerciemment ce qui empêche brutalement l'instinct avare que j'avais caché jusque là.

J'aurais donné tout l'or du monde pour ce sourire.

Nous sommes montés dans ma précieuse coccinelle et avons décidé de nous diriger vers notre maison. En parlant de cela, nous ferions mieux de trouver de l'argent pour le loyer, ou nous n'aurons plus de chez nous. Je conduis tranquillement pendant que Ginji tripote la radio, chantant parfois des morceaux de chanson qu'il connait.

Je lui jette un regard, incapable de résister à la tentation de voir son sourire, d'entendre son rire, de toucher sa peau d'ivoire qui...

"B-Ban-chan ! "crie-t-il soudainement, agrippant mon épaule brutalement, m'envoyant des étincelles secouant tout mon système nerveux, tandis que ses yeux brillant regarde quelque chose à travers le pare-brise.

Hmm... Qu'est-ce que... ? Je me souviens tardivement que j'étais en train de conduire et remarque qu'il y a une vieille femme qui traverse la rue très lentement. Je freine à fond et dérape jusqu'à un stop à quelques mètres d'elle. Je tourne la tête. Le feu est vert. Stupide vieille...

Je l'observe et elle me regarde sévèrement, me rappelant un requin se concentrant sur sa proie. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à ma gauche pour voir Ginji faire un regard désolé à la vieille, en mode chibi ce qui me fait me sentir étrange... Urk, encore...

Je regarde de nouveau devant pour voir la vieille sourire légèrement à Ginji, m'envoyer encore un regard méprisant, puis boitiller jusqu'à l'autre côté de la route.

Logique. Mon Ginji peut attendrir le coeur de n'importe qui même celui du docteur.

"Ban-chan, est-ce que ça va ? Tu devrais regarder la route quand tu conduis. Tu aurais pu blesser cette pauvre vieille femme." gémit-il, tirant sur ma chemise blanche et faisant un air douloureux.

Je remets mes lunettes violettes correctement, ressentant un pincement gênant de jalousie alors que la forme chibi continue de me fustiger à propos des dangers d'un manque d'attention... Zut ! Je suis maintenant jaloux de la vieille !

Je soupire et continue ma route vers notre appartement, réfléchissant sur quand je lui parlerais de combien mes sentiments pour lui sont forts, et comment je pourrais exprimer les lourds secrets de mon coeur. Je ne devrais pas avoir d'inquiétude. Il semble me faire confiance dans tous les cas, et se tourne toujours vers moi en premier quand il ne va pas bien. J'avais observé son comportement avec Fucho.In Kazuki et les autres habitants du Mugenjou, et je sais que l'affection qu'il a pour moi est plus forte que celle qu'il a pour les autres. Ou du moins je l'espère.

Hn, Mon amour pour lui n'est vraiment pas un secret, mais plus comme un livre ouvert. Tous nos amis le savent, Wang Pore, Natsumi, Heaven, même Jubei. Il est assez perspicace pour un aveugle. Je suis juste reconnaissant qu'ils n'aient pas décidé de vendre la mèche à mon Ginji, et choisis d'attendre que je fasse le premier pas.

Cela valait mieux ou ils auraient goûté à la puissance de mon Snake Bite.

Je connais beaucoup de personnes qui tueraient, littéralement, pour échanger sa place avec moi à côté de mon amour. Bonne chose l'aiguille et les fils, et assez surprenant aussi cet Uryu, s'adorent. Ils ne le reconnaissent cependant pas. Je pense. Peut-être que plus tard...

Natsumi a le béguin pour lui, j'en suis en partie sûr. Si cette fille ne le fait pas tomber dans ses bras avec des cadeaux, je... je... bon, elle serait excusée.

Je ne suis pas effrayé par ses compétences en tennis de table. Je ne le suis PAS.

Et Akabane...

J'appuie à fond sur la pédale de frein en apercevant notre immeuble, Ginji-SD poussant un cri alors qu'il se cogne contre son siège. Mince saleté de brun... Je regarde furtivement mon partenaire, voyant sa petite tête-SD et les pensées à propos de cet homme disparaissent rapidement.

* * *

Je m'assoie sur le lit, fumant ma deuxième cigarette tout en attendant que Ginji finisse de se laver. Je peux maintenant ruminer davantage mes pensées. Confuses, compliquées... Je prends une profonde bouffée de ma cigarette et me reporte sur ma tâche. Je devrais lui dire ce que je ressens. C'est injuste pour nous deux ; lui ne connait pas mes profonds sentiments, et moi je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent exactement pour moi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été quelqu'un qui manque de confiance, mais l'inconnu me rend dingue !

J'essaie maintenant d'organiser mes pensées afin de prévoir comment lui dire quand il sort maladroitement de la salle de bain et se jette sur moi, sur la couche. Bien. Il se vêtit de son pyjama imprimé-vache, complété par sa capuche à oreilles. Il a l'air simplement délicieux (de mon point de vue) dans cet accoutrement, et je me retiens de le chatouiller ici et là. Il vient s'asseoir ensuite sur le lit à côté de mon pied.

"J'ai fini ! J'adore prendre un bain, surtout après que nous soyons restés dans la rue la journée entière ! Je me sens tout frais et à l'aise ! Hey Ban-chan, tu peux prendre le lit si tu veux !" me dit-il, sautant légèrement sur le canapé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il parle des évènements de la journée. Je soupire. Le business n'est pas profitable, comme d'habitude, et Heaven nous déniche toujours du sale travail.

Notre seul client était une jeune fille que nous avons rencontré dans un parc, elle avait perdu sa cravate rose cochon, offerte par son père. Nous l'avons trouvée dans une haute branche, car quelques enfants avaient décidé de lui jouer un mauvais tour, et j'avais dû grimper à l'arbre parce que Ginji ne savait pas comment faire (il m'a forcé à lui apprendre un de ces jours.) Et la récompense pour des griffures et des bleus fut un tendre sourire.

En continuant de parler de cette Kahlua-chan et de sa stupide cravate rose, des envies de meurtre me viennent à l'esprit. Uh, non, pas ça.

Je lève ma main et Ginji arrête de parler, faisant un air interrogateur. "Ginji, suki da yo," prononcè-je, ma voix ne tremblant presque plus alors que je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

Ses yeux marrons grandissent et dans sa forme chibi il me prend dans ses bras en me serrant de toutes les forces que ses petits bras peuvent. "Suki da, Ban-chan !" dit-il joyeusement, me faisant un très grand et magnifique sourire. Je peux sentir qu'une telle expression se forme sur mon visage aussi alors que je retourne son étreinte.

"Arigato, Ban-chan ! J'ai eu peur que tu sois en colère contre moi parce que j'avais encore utilisé notre argent mais comme tu m'aimes bien, tu n'es pas en colère, n'est-ce pas !" dit-il alors qu'il saute dans le canapé. Je le fixe.

Attendez une minute. Pense-t-il que... ? Err, je crois que je n'ai pas été assez clair. De la peur s'insinue maintenant jusqu'à mon coeur. Il est la seule personne qui a la capacité de me blesser sérieusement.

Je lui donne un léger coup sur le tête et il fait de nouveau la moue. "Baka ! Penses-tu que je t'aime comme j'aime Natsumi ou Kazuki !" pour sa stupidité il reçut un autre léger coup sur la tête. J'aime juste le toucher, c'est tout. "Je t'aime comme Jubei aime Kazuki ou Shido aime Madoka ou comme tu aimes les glaces... uh..." Je transpire devant la futilité de mes mots.

Il a toujours une mine confuse, et je soupire. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit et il se penche en arrière sur ses bras. "Ginji," dis-je d'une voix que je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir produire. Elle semble emplie d'affection. "Je t'aime comme..." Je commence à détester cette manie de dire "je t'aime comme".

"... Je t'aime. Tu sais, comme la façon dont ta voix gémissante et ennuyeuse fait que mes journées pourries paraissent lumineuses, ou comme tes sourires me donnent envie de frapper Akabane parce qu'il a pu les voir. Je t'aime bien plus qu'un ami..." Cela ne sonne sérieusement pas comme venant de moi. Je soupire et m'allonge sur le lit, mes yeux plongeant dans les siens alors qu'il essaie de comprendre mes divagations.

"Donc... tu veux que je sois ton koibito ?" tente-t-il de demander, en me souriant timidement, rapprochant ses jambes et posant son menton sur ses genoux. Je soupire de soulagement, remerciant le fait qu'il ne soit pas aussi naïf que je l'avais imaginé.

"Hai, Ginji. Mon koi."

"Alors, est-ce que je peux t'appeler Ban-koi ? Ou peut-être Ban-koi-chan ! Non, attends, itoshii est mieux, hein ?" demande-t-il, maintenant sous sa forme SD. Je sens mon sourcils se contracter nerveusement alors que je me mets à rire, une veine ressortant sur mon front devant la pure stupidité des noms. Je grogne et m'attaque à lui en le chatouillant vigoureusement, mes mains glissant sous son tee-shirt et chatouillant sa taille le faisant rire aux éclats, et l'empêchant totalement de me parer.

Je m'arrête soudainement et il reprend sons souffle, essayant de me faire un regard furieux ou une moue, je ne suis pas sûr. Il est tellement mignon. Je me rapproche plus près de lui et prends tendrement ses joues, regardant profondément dans ses magnifiques yeux marrons. Il se calme et une expression sérieuse domine son visage à présent. Je me rappelle une nouvelle fois Raitei, n'ayant presque jamais associé le sérieux à mon Ginji.

Ma main serpente jusqu'à ses mèches douces, le saisissant fermement, et je l'amène à moi, scellant ses lèvres avec les miennes, ressentant de légers tremblements quelque part où je ne veux pas penser à ce moment là. Nous partageons notre premier baiser, la plus merveilleuse sensation que j'ai pu avoir. Ses lèvres sont aussi douces que des pétales et ont le goût du chocolat (ce qui était prévisible).

Je savoure l'instant, une caresse fugace qui signifie l'union de nos âmes. Je peux l'entendre gémir alors que je m'écarte, le manque d'air dépassant mon besoin d'être avec lui. Pour l'instant. "Ban-chan," souffle-t-il alors qu'il caresse mon visage avec ses doigts. "Eien ni ai shiteru."

Il n'y a rien que je puisse dire. Mon monde a maintenant ressenti une complète et merveilleuse transformation avec lui. Tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui se concentre en un grand sourire... alors il m'embrasse.

O-WA-RI...


End file.
